Dark Woods Circus
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: AU Deep beneath the trees, in the back way, there is a circus. "Drop by and see him..."a voice echoes."it's fun...".::Slight Darkshipping::.


**A/N: **This is my version of my sister's Dark Woods Circus fic. Not much to say…Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed with open arms and respected greatly, while flames I take as an encouragement rather than a discouragement. Please do excuse the typos in my fic for I am in a rush with my schedule and such. I hope you enjoy this fic

**Thanks to:**

**Atem-Fan4eva **for reviewing and adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**K5Rakitan **for reviewing and adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**Jupiter's Magic **for adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**Cari0** for adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**Pairing(s): Slight Darkshipping** & Hinted Bronzeshipping

**WARNING(S): **Yaoi, Out Of Character Characters, Hinted Abuse, Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is a Property of Takahashi Kazuki_

_Kurai Mori no SAAKASU is a Property of Machigerita-P_

_The Lyrics Used are Properties of peachandhoney from YouTube_

_Vocaloids are Properties of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation_

_The Image used to be the cover of this story is a Property of DarkAngeL383 from DeviantART_

* * *

**Dark Woods Circus**

* * *

Bells tinkling from afar—the sound managed to break through all of the noise produced from the crowd and filled the passerby's ears.

Not too far from the crowd a boy with tri-colored hair's attention was caught as well, his head turning to the source of the sound as his golden bangs shifted slightly at the change of angle.

The galloping footsteps that accompanied the chiming only helped in making the little child's curiosity grew.

A little one's curiosity could easily get the best of them, so the little figure's feet carried him towards the sound that was beckoning for him to come, his big amethyst eyes gleaming with curiosity and his soft lips parted slightly

_"Oh, you're here! You're here!"_

A voice calls out, beckoning him further as if it was purposefully luring him. It was as if that greeting was reserved for him intentionally, and it encouraged him to go to his destination faster.

The little child did, increasing his pace as his multicolored locks swayed in the wind

_"Tonight we will be showing…"_

His sneakered feet finally took the last step.

Once it did, his pair of amethyst orbs met with a—no, _two_—fi_gures_, notice the difference. If you would have looked at it from afar it would've looked like there was only one person, not two, but if you took your time to approach closer you could see that it had _two_ heads—not one. Such many contradictions these figures has

_"The sad fate that some of this world carry…"_

The white haired twosome announced—voice in perfect sync.

You could've mistaken them for one another for they share similarities, physically and possibly mentally.

But two facts easily separated them: One, their hair. Though both of them was colored an eerie white color, the boy on the right's hair was straight, neater, and shabbier than the left one's, who's hair was the complete Antonym of his partner's. The second difference was their eyes: One purely hazel, holding gentleness and what seemed to be innocence in them, the other sharp and slanted, tainted with a shade of crimson that made it look like the color of dried blood, seemingly holding a predatory look but in truth there was no emotion in them. It was void, empty…_lifeless_, the little boy dared to think.

_"Children that God have abandoned, restlessly creeping out!"_

After what seemed like minutes the right one finally noticed the boy that was staring at him. He had finally caught their attention, and is slightly relieved though nervous at the same time. He rarely dealt with other people, and so he felt a bit shy around them. He, though, welcomed him with a smile.

He gave him a piece of paper that only know did the boy notice he'd been carrying, tied with a bright red balloon, an item that his twin—he had assumed—was holding, probably to make it more interesting.

_"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with!"_

For a second, just for a split-second there, he thought that the right boy's eyes turned bright red—crimson or maybe even blood red—not like his brother's. It was almost…_demonic_.

And at that second also he could feel that he was falling into a trance-like state, the power hidden in those eyes compelling him to do something that even he did not know off. But just as fast as it has appeared, it was gone.

_"Their shaking tongue even accidentally cried out…"_

His excitement was doubled. Their gaze lingered, and the twins took the opportunity to further encourage the boy to read the words that was encrypted in it.

_"The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds…"_

He obeyed, Eyes finally shifting to the parchment to read what was written. Even though he was little he could already read. His eyes scanned for the details

_"They smile as they dream of their Mother's embrace"_

'Machigerita Circus' was scribbled on the bottom, almost unreadable for the style was a bit untidy. On the middle was a picture of a simply drawn circus. His mouth formed an 'O' in childish awe. _He had never been to a circus! And this is the chance to do so!_

But he noticed something odd…there was no address written into it. This made him confused.

Instead of thinking if _'They forgot to write it_' or '_if it was not written on purpose_', instead his mind wandered about where it would be held. Will it be held near the park? In the Town Square or maybe even the outskirts of the Town?

_"Oh, the Deformity…"_

When he heard that those words are spoken only then did he know that the twins were already away, though they were still close enough to be visible in sight.

He took a step forward, wanting to follow them to question where it would be held, but he hesitated. What if he were to get lost if he followed them?

_"**DEFORMITY!**"_

The voice that said that simple word boomed, making him flinch. He looked around at the crowd around him to see if they heard it too. They seem uninfected…how odd…

His mind went back to the problem in hand. What if he followed them? Chances are that they are heading towards this 'Machigerita Circus'. After all, if they were assigned to hand out the flyer there's a chance that they work in that circus

_"Drop by and see him…"_

The voice that was rumbling seconds ago was now only a quiet whisper, but it was audible for him to hear. He stood firmly on his ground, he made up his mind. He would follow them and see where it would lead him too.

Not a second late he began to walk absently, eyes looking a bit glazed as the hand that was holding the piece of paper limply let it go, the balloon attached to it making it float in the air.

_"Drop by and see him…"_

What were once slow steps was now beginning to fasten, but it stopped when his mind was somehow cleared. He looked left and right to see nothing but tall trees looming over him, the ones without leaves looking almost like frightening creatures that was ready to tear him from limb to limb, which made the boy frightened until he realized just what it was.

He looked around, realizing that the twins that were—strangely—jumbled in the same clothes (_"I wonder why they both only wear one clothing…it didn't seem like it was enough to fit two people in it…"_) were gone. But it was forgotten when he saw a tent from afar, bathed in colorful light that obviously awed the child.

He caught a glimpse of white and realized that it was the two of them again. He was right; they were heading towards this circus! He silently cheered, raising a fist.

But when he was about to take the first step, again, he hesitated. Only then did he realize it was his conscience, and now it was screaming and begging for him to just turn right on his heels and run back to the city, never to return to this place.

He was struggling whether to listen to his conscience or not when the two boys stopped, turning around to find the boy a bit shaken. The right one smiled, looking at his twin." Let's invite our guest, shall we?" He spoke for the first time.

The left one had a look of regret and guilt in his eyes, hesitating just like the boy that was meters before him. But he only nodded, not wanting to say 'Yes' for a reason only he knows as he put up a fake smile, but luckily his brother didn't notice it.

_What should I do? Should I go there or leave?_ Then he noticed a shadow looming over him to find that it was the twins, smiling at him welcomingly. The hesitancy that was once in the left one's face was completely gone, but his eyes went blank once more.

"Hello, Little child. Would you like to come to the Circus?" The more angelic one asked, bending his knee so that he was eye level to him, for the child looked like he was 5 and he was 12.

He caressed his soft cheek with his silken hand, making him a bit flustered.

He seemed frozen in his spot, not moving one inch. The voices in his head were silenced, as if the very presence of the two twins shut it up.

The left one seemed to notice his hesitance and chuckled, gripping his hand softly." Don't be afraid, we won't bite" He told to lighten up the air. His chuckle was a bit dry, though both boys did not notice it.

"My name's Bakura" He introduced, softly placing a kiss on the hand he was gripping, and the child was even more flustered.

"And I'm Ryō!" The other one, now known as Ryō, chirped. His slight nervousness was gone, and his expression softened. He decided that he would trust them. "And what would your name be?" Ryō continued.

He was silent for a moment, but then managed to gain enough courage to speak—or rather, _stutter_ out—his name," M-Mutō…Y-Yūgi". They seemed satisfied at the answer and stood up, Bakura's grip on Yūgi's lithe hand not loosening one bit.

"Ah, we're almost late!" Ryō suddenly said out of nowhere, looking like he's realized something. Bakura, though, knew that it was just a façade—this entire act is just a façade. He looked at Bakura, smiling to encourage him to do something.

He was silent for a moment, silently apologizing to poor little Yūgi in his mind." Come, brother. And maybe little Yūgi would like to come along as well"

Ryō clapped his hand in joy, quickly standing up along with his brother." Yes! That's a very good idea!" He agreed and pulled Yūgi with them without even waiting for his approval.

Yūgi was startled at this, looking slightly nervous. "E-Eh?" He looked behind him while his feet was still running, trying to keep pace with the twins so that he will not lose balance. Should he? Or Should he not? Will it be safe?

As if sensing his worry, whilst still running, Ryō turned around and smiled. "Do not worry, Yūgi-kun," He whispered, and then Yūgi felt another hand that was not Bakura's holding his. Ryō's eyes turned crimson once more, and now Yūgi was convinced that it wasn't just his imagination back then.

Yūgi's eyes widened when he was about to be thrown into the air and the last thing he heard before he was sent airborne was Bakura, muttering with a slightly sad voice and smile which only know did he notice…

"It's _fun_"

And then he was flying in the air, tears of fear glistening in his eyes.

He closed his eyes to prepare for the worse, to await for the bone-crushing pain that will welcome him once he crashed, but it never did came. Instead, he felt a pair of hands wrapped around him. He realized he was saved, but his body was still trembling_._

_Why did they do that to him? And he trusted them…_He was interrupted when a giggle was heard. "You can open your eyes now" A soothing voice told him.

He didn't, he didn't dare to. He was too afraid.

"Don't worry, Ryō and Bakura purposefully lent you to us because they need to get ready for their performance" It assured him. _Oh…I guess that's feasible. But why would they throw him?_

He decided to crack one eye open slowly, and now he knows why the voice said us.

Again he met up with two people, look-a-likes just like Ryō and Bakura, but the two of them had sandy blonde hair and a tanned complexion, very different to Ryō and Bakura's. Again, only two facts separated them, and it was not different from Ryō & Bakura: Their hair and eyes—one having normal straight hair and eyes a light shade of lilac, while the other with unimaginably wild hair, eyes a darker shade than his partner's.

He then felt a bit strange, and hesitantly looked down, only to be frightened once more when he realized he was very high up in the air. _How tall are they? They're…even taller than the tent? You would have to be at least ten meters tall to do that! Are they standing on stilts or are they _born_ this way?_

"Afraid of heights, are you?" His companion taunted, sneering. The one who was holding him didn't seem the slightest bit happy at his comment.

"Mariku, don't be so rude! He's just a little child; of course he's afraid!" The flaxen blonde haired performer scolded the one named Mariku, who only grunted in reply but finally obliged to just stay away from this. He didn't feel like talking anyway.

He grinned triumphantly, satisfied at Mariku's reaction."My name is Malik, and as you would have probably known, he's Mariku" He introduced, slowly bending down on his freakishly long legs to let Yūgi down. Yūgi was now convinced that he's actually born that way. Stilts _can't_ bend, but knees _can_.

"So, would you like to come to the circus?" He repeated Ryō's question to the tri-color haired child, bending his back down slightly.

Yūgi nodded eagerly, bangs swaying back and forth as his eyes gleamed with excitement. But now he realized that there was only one hindrance to his desire. "But…I don't have any money…" He muttered, mood changing from excited to sad.

Malik's grin only widened." Don't worry!"He began, and Yūgi looked up, eyes lit with hope. H-He could go to the Circus without having to pay? "There are many holes in the wooden walls of the Circus. If you could find the right one you could peak through it and enjoy the show!" Instructed the very tall man.

Yūgi's grin now matched his. "Go on," He ushered to the child, pushing him slightly.

Yūgi didn't need to be told twice, he ran as fast as the wind towards the bright red tent, painted like the balloon that was attached to the flyer that brought him there.

Malik's eyes changed color as one hand slipped around his partner's waist, the other clasped with Mariku's, ready to waltz, but not before muttering…

"It's _fun_"

Yūgi could hear the sound of cheers and claps of hundreds of people. _Oh no! The show is starting!_ He let himself take a wild guess and picked a random hole on the wall. He peered curiously in it, and found that he could see the ring quite clearly.

He could see a man, dressed in fancy clothes he never saw before (_For he is, after all, an ordinary child_), with chestnut hair and piercing azure eyes, standing in the middle. He could almost feel the air of arrogance that was radiating from this man, even from afar.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to another performance of…the Dark Woods Circus!" he announced, voice booming loudly for all to hear, but his voice then deafened, blocked by the crowd's ominous cheers.

Yūgi could barely hear him, but he decided that if he could see the show, it was enough. He could only see the Ringmaster's lips moving, but unable to hear his voice.

Luckily, after a while, almost magically the sound ceased into pure silence. Music was played, and it seems with every beat Yūgi's heartbeat increased with anticipation. Only then did he notice the cage that was near the Ringmaster, covered in a wide fabric so nobody could peak to see what's inside.

Then, all of a sudden, Yūgi's insides were churning. He had a sudden bad feeling about this…But why did he only felt this now? All too late, he was already there.

"And now, we bring you the performers for tonight's show…" He announced, the stage darkening as almost all the lights were turned off, save for the Spotlight searching for the first performer, roaming around the stage.

"One with two heads in the same body; Ryō and Bakura!"

All of them shouted with joy, But Yūgi's jaw dropped. _One_…with _two_ heads? At first he thought it was odd for both of them to be strangled into one clothing. Now he knows why they could magically fit, they share the same body yet their heads are two different things.

With a click, near the front row of the seats, the white haired duo, now wearing slightly frilled green and yellow clothing, smiled brightly for the crowd, arms wide open as if welcoming the guests. Now Yūgi could see the…_stitches_ that marred almost every inch of their skin.

Yūgi wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, wanted to just run away and forget this whole episode, but he was glued on his feet, his body feeling numb, forced to be the audience of this…this…_freak_ show…

"That's not all. The Singer—body deformed and distorted—who lost the will to sing but yet still did. I give you, Yami!"

This name was foreign to his ears. He only knew Ryō and Bakura as the performers. Malik and Mariku could've been performers but he did not see any signs of them being there.

When another spotlight lit the cage in the middle of the ring, The Ringmaster yanked the cloth that covered it to reveal the figure within, a pale fragile teen that looks at least 16 years old.

His legs were…distorted; no other words could describe it. It was either twisted into an awkward angle so gruesome or replaced with a pair of horse feet. His ankles and wrists were chained with shackles, bruising his limbs. Yūgi was surprised when he saw that it was a male, and he looked almost exactly like him, except at times his sharp eyes would turn into a shade of red and he has three lightning bolts (_that's the only way to describe what it was_) on his hair. A fabric covered his eyes, though the purpose of this he did not know.

"And lastly…" A drum roll

"A Monster that feasts upon—not food—but the frozen limbs and parts of his own kin—us humans! Jōnouchi!" And with that the last spotlight was lit to reveal a blonde teen with glazed honey orbs trapped inside another cage, wrapped up in a straitjacket that you could only find in those mental hospitals, a bead of saliva trickling down his jaws.

He was sitting limply on his seat, eyeing an empty spot on the table that was before him. A guard was ready beside the cage, holding a plate with…

Yūgi looked away from the scene for a moment before puking _all_ his breakfast and lunch out.

The content of the plate was not normal food that us people eat. The ringmaster speaks the truth—he eats humans. What he saw on the plate was human arms, blood oozing from it. It was a surprise the guard managed to stay calm despite the…_thing_…he was holding.

The twins slowly walked towards the cage, towards the one named Yami. He was on his knees all alone in the cage. The Ringmaster stepped back and watched as they did their job. They carefully released the fabric that covered his eyes, and Yūgi could see…pure silver glassy eyes glistening with tears. The sight finally made him cry_. He's…he's blind!_

He began to sob and weep, but yet he still sang. "_Anyone at all wouldn't dare to love me in this wretched form that I carry now…_" He began, voice a bit muffled as tears fall like a rainstorm. Ryō still grinned even at the sight, while Bakura's face was blank, unreadable, showing no emotion at all just like back then. "_Please tell me why you look at me with those eyes? It's so painful…that haunting stare!_"

They kneeled in front of the cage, Bakura's hand wiping the tear out of Yami's face as he said, yet in song too," _It hurts to be, Yes it hurts to be so, but hurting is better than nothing at all…_" His voice was just as lifeless as his expression, but it began to tremble slightly when he sang again. "_But there's no escape from this awful fate; for all of us, this life is the only way_". Bakura brushed his bangs away from his face so that he could see his glassy eyes better. He grazed his cheek with his pale knuckles," It's true…yet, this wretched and horrible show must go on…"

But Ryō didn't seem to agree. The almost crazed gaze that was on his eyes made Yūgi flinch and he couldn't believe that this was the nice boy he met minutes ago. "_But it's so much fun! It's so much fun! This circus is so much fun! I let a sigh for my clouded eyes, I feel they are rotting but it's no surprise!_" He dragged his twin to dance, to carry on their performance_. He did not like to see them weeping and whining. He's strong…He's a good boy…That's why master doesn't torture him!_

Now he could see the acid marks that littered their whole body, but strangely, only Ryō doesn't have those marks. Perhaps it was because he broke before he could even resist, perhaps not.

Once they were done, Yūgi hesitantly peered towards the one named Jōnouchi. The guard walked in, carrying the cold limbs and quickly putting it on the table before scurrying out. The blonde's eyes now formed a crazed glare and he tore the limb apart with his sharp fangs, the blood spurting. The young children that attended the circus had their eyes covered by their parents or guardians. Some people even fainted seeing the gruesome sight of flesh scattered around the room.

Luckily, Yūgi foresaw this and before it happened he quickly looked away. When the growling and snarling ceased, replaced with a steely silence, Yūgi peered back. He didn't even know why he still wanted to peak through that hole anymore.

It was almost over. The freak show was almost over. Yūgi panted heavily, the sight pumped his adrenaline. He was scared. He was more than scared—he was frightened. The sight was a nightmarish sight, a sight he wished he would never see again.

Again, Yami's soft voice echoed throughout the circus. "_I want to die, I just want to die…won't anyone free me from this prison of life?_"

He looked at the twins, but his gaze was more fixed towards Bakura. He noticed his gaze and looked back, lingering their gaze before looking back to the crowd with a look of guilt."_But there's no escape from this awful fate, for all of us this is the only way_" He repeated his friend's words, ending the performance.

"I'm sorry Yūgi…" Bakura muttered, looking at the hole Yūgi peaked through. He knew he was there all along. Malik purposefully guided him there.

Yūgi shook his head. He must run…He _must_ run! But before he could even do so, he noticed a tall shadow looming over him. His lithe frame trembled as he came face-to-face with the ringmaster's Azure eyes.

Before he could run…

* * *

_They turn and twist their deformed selves to try and be normal…_

Malik and Mariku, eyes glued to each other, waltzed around the forest with their long legs, the world around them disappearing leaving just the two of them, dancing without a care in the world

_But still they cannot even walk down the city streets as anyone else could_

Bakura, with Ryō—who had calmed down—hugged Yami despite the barrier that stood between them, tears rolling down their cheeks. Yami sighed quietly, remembering the times when they were still little, but most of all, _normal_, no body parts neither bent, twisted, turned, nor distorted.

_Everyone knows the feeling, illuminated by the streetlights, but not them_

He remembered when he and Jōnouchi used to chat with each other without a care in the world, exchanging words and occasionally slipping in some jokes to lighten the mood…

_This child must cower and cry…alone…_

…Only to be replaced with an image of him in a straitjacket, a sadistic smirk equipped with fangs peeking from the side, collapsing on the floor with a loud thud yet his grin never left his face…

Yami couldn't take it; he wept and sobbed again

_I suppose the shadows are cast long on these little ones…_

He remembered when he, Malik, Mariku, and Jōnouchi were standing, waiting for the last of their friends to join them as they passed the time with chatter…

_Trying to fit into the normality of all of you…_

He felt the fabric that was released from his eyes was on his hands, and he smiled. _But…he didn't even told me he was there…but at least he cared enough…_He mused at Bakura's kindness, tying it back to cover his blind eyes

_Whether it's your first visit, returning, or if you're alone…_

He remembered that when they were little, he was the one who would enthusiastically call out to Bakura, who was usually held back by Ryō, who always whined for him to play with him, sometimes even forgetting to call out to Ryō as well…

_"Oh, You're here, you're here!"_

When they were separated, not joined…

_"Drop by and see him…"_

_It's useless…because for us, there is no escape from this wretched and horrible fate...and sadly...this is the only way..._

_"Drop by and see him…"_

_It can't be helped…_

_"Drop by…to the Dark Woods..."_

* * *

The carriage left, the tinkling of bells and galloping footsteps leaving with it. Between the crowds, a small boy in the age of no older than 5 walked across the street, Amethyst eyes filled with innocence…

He stopped for a moment, looking into the sky as strange marks appeared on his face, his eyes shining red, a soft smile gracing his lips, faking happiness as he whispered the two simple words that was a very big lie…

"It's…_fun…_"


End file.
